The Dao
The 'Dao' or the 'Way' are the principles that uphold the functioning of the cosmos and within the Three Realms consist of 10 Heavenly Daos, 81 Grand Daos and 108,000 lesser Daos. The Heavenly Daos are the most powerful and hardest to master Daos followed by the Grand Daos and finally the lesser Daos being the weakest and easiest to master. Advancing in Ki Refining is closely related to ones own understanding of these Daos. Prime Essences of the Dao * Sword * Saber * Axe * Whip * Staff * Bow * Spear * Cudgel * Hammer * Awl * Whisk * Shuttle * Palm * Claw * Spacetime * Space * Time * Light * Darkness * Cycle * Destruction * Creation * Life * Death * Samsara * Blood * Five Elements * Fire * Water * Earth * Metal * Wood * Wind * Lightning * Storm * Snow * Ice * Painting * Illusions * Primordial Chaos * Heart * Black and White * Formations * Constructs * Alchemy * Karma * Numerancy * Yin * Yang * Infinity * Taiji * Lotus * Charm * Slaughter * Seals * Void * Mortality Heavenly Daos These are the ten Daos that are the most supreme of all the Daos and are the most essential towards the universes functioning and it is necessary to master a Heavenly Dao to become a Daofather. The Three Realms Heavenly Daos # The Heavenly Dao of Primordial Chaos # The Heavenly Dao of Yin # The Heavenly Dao of Yang # The Heavenly Dao of Life # The Heavenly Dao of Destruction # The Heavenly Dao of Water # The Heavenly Dao of Fire # The Heavenly Dao of Wood # The Heavenly Dao of Metal # The Heavenly Dao of Earth # (Also contains a partial set of Wind Daos) Seamless Chaosworld's Heavenly Daos * Heavenly Dao of Primordial Chaos * Heavenly Dao of Heart * Heavenly Dao of Wind * Heavenly Dao of Water * Heavenly Dao of Fire * Heavenly Dao of Earth The Heavenly Daos are considered flawed and incomplete with there being no way at all to completely and thoroughly understand all of them at the same time, thus mastering nine Heavenly Daos is considered the limit. Of the Heavenly Daos, the Heavenly Dao of Primordial Chaos is considered to be the most supreme of all, as all other Daos are created from the Dao of Primordial Chaos, those Daofathers master one of the other Heavenly Daos will begin attempting to comprehend it and those who have succeeded in completely master this Dao will become the most supreme powers comparable to both Mother Nuwa and Pangu, the only others who have mastered this Dao. Grand Daos The next level of Daos are the Grand Daos, these Daos are composed of two types of Dao Daos of nature (e.g. The Grand Dao of the Waterdrop) that are related to natural phenomena and may even contain subsidiary lesser Daos (e.g. The Grand Dao of the Waterdrop contains The Dao of Rainwater) and may themselves be a part of a Heavenly Dao (The Grand Dao of the Waterdrop belongs to the The Heavenly Dao of Water). Technical Daos (e.g. The Grand Dao of the Sword) where a technical art has been advanced so far as to become a Dao of its own and thus they are unrelated to the natural mysteries of the world and rely as much on advancing ones own Dao heart as understanding their mysteries. To become a True Immortal it is first necessary to master a Grand Dao Currently known Grand Daos * The Grand Dao of the Sword * The Grand Dao of the Saber * The Grand Dao of the Bow (Archery) * The Grand Dao of the Spear * The Grand Dao of the Waterdrop * The Grand Dao of Lightning * The Grand Dao of Mortality * The Grand Dao of Taiji * The Grand Dao of the Lotus * The Grand Dao of the Qiankun (Space) * The Grand Dao of the Time * The Grand Dao of Verdant Wood * The Grand Dao of the Watersource * The Grand Dao of Blackwater * The Grand Dao of Snow * The Grand Dao of Infinity (Wuji) * The Grand Dao of Constructs * The Grand Dao of Formations Lesser Dao The lowest rungs of the Dao are referred as Lesser Daos or just Dao paths, the first 8 stages of Ki Refining are somewhat dependent on ones own insight into these Lesser Daos and the more that one comprehends of the Dao the further one can train as a Ki Refiner as well as higher level Ki Refining techniques requiring more insight to train in than the weaker techniques, as will certain Fiendgod Refining techniques e.g. Crimsonbright Diagram of the Nine Heavens To become a Celestial Immortal it is first necessary to master an entire Dao path. Currently known lesser Daos * The Dao of the Inferno * The Dao of Rainwater * The Dao of the Gale * The Dao of Freezing Ice * The Dao of Inkwater * The Dao of Mystic Ice * The Dao of Thunderclap Category:Dao Category:Cultivation